Tower in the Snow
by Arynne
Summary: What if the tale of Cinderella and Snow White weren't just a fairy tales? What if they had once been the story of someone's life...
1. Prologue

PLEASE review...it needs A LOT of work and I am desperate for opinions and suggestions! I was planning to write more...this was supposed to be kind of like a preface to the main story...

**Prologue**

There was once a dominion that was neither the most influential nor the most impressive. It hadn't the most riches, and it hadn't conquered the most land. All this land had was a story. A story that takes place long before the time of the little girl in her red riding cape, and just a little after the time of King Arthur and his nights. Then the land had been ruled by a lord and his young bride, a woman who had been brought over from a distant land to create a more peaceful existence between the two rivaling realms. But although this alliance brought peace for the domains, the new changes this lady brought to the land quickly created distrust in the people.

Tradition, at this time, was held in the highest respect; cherished even above religion. For with tradition there would always be a way of life, unwavering rules that lightened the darkest situation. One such tradition was for the lord and lady to live amongst those they ruled. This was thought to give the people a sense of equality with their rulers, much like King Arthur's round table. And through the feeling of being considered equal to their rulers, a bond of loyalty was thought to be created.

However, after the marriage took place the lord and lady did not take residence in the village. Instead they lived in a tower high above the rest of the houses, the bricks rising up until they seemed to touch the sky. Originally this tower had been built as a gift to be presented to the young bride on their wedding day.

Rumors, now classified as legends, say that the lady had been "enchanted" with the tower simply saying she would live no where but. The lord was said to have openly protested to this untraditional idea, and yet the next morning he announced the tower as the new royal residence. This created an outrage in the people. Some were infuriated at the disrespect to the old ways, saying that before _she _came their lord would never dream of disobeying tradition. Others carried this thought even further, adding that they were certain that the new lady must have used some sort of magic to persuade their ruler.

When this rumor reached the lord, he was so enraged he sent out his messengers to gather all the citizens from the village around the base of the tower. Walking out to the high window of the tower he stood silently for a couple of minutes, making eye contact with many of the villagers he had helped only one day prior. Then he started to speak.

The lord of this domain was not a man known for his economic decisions. Rather than practical or logical, he was an emotional man. Instead of planning ahead and making decisions that will aid the future as well as the present, he worried only about what would make his people happy the soonest. This created many famines in his land, but his passion and emotion for his people made them love him and stay loyal to him through all the hardships. So hearing their beloved lord speaking passionately about his new bride made the people forget their qualms with the new lady, until several years later when disaster struck the land.

It was two years after their marriage and the people could not find much reason to complain. Since the marriage, decisions made concerning the people hadn't had any ill effect on the future of the land, productivity had increased and there was food on every families table. The economy of their domain had never been higher. The only thing that someone living in the village could possibly worry about was the absence of an heir.

Many months had gone by since the wedding, and still there had been no sign or announcement of a pregnancy. Several more months passed and the people had patiently waited, but still came no word of a successor. Worried whisperings had begun, debating whether or not their rulers were barren. Finally after almost two years messengers were sent by horse to announce that an heir was expected to be born sometime in the winter. The people were overjoyed and rejoiced long into the days to come. Everyone in the lord's domain was blissful; well fed, well clothed, a good roof over their head. Crops were bountiful well into the fall. It was then that the plague struck the land.

It killed countless crops and livestock, leaving farmers with such few things that they were no longer able to support their families. It invaded the homes of countless villagers, leaving the families devastated. It was a disaster that would take years of hard work to recover from. The people were weary but relieved when the plague finally started to die down after the first snowfall. It was then, through the white innocence of the snow, that word came down from the tower that their lord had been caught by the plague. The doctors were summoned to ride to the tower, but the heavy snowfall prevented them from getting any farther then a few blocks away from their homes.

A few days later Lady Eleanor looked out the high window of the tower, absently running her fingers over her swelling abdomen. She could see the messengers riding off towards the village, bearing the news of her husband's death.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Lady Eleanor paced around the room, a large feat for a woman nearing the end of her pregnancy. With each round she could glimpse out of the corner of her eye her two handmaids, one waiting worriedly while the other was seemingly uninterested.

"Lady, you'll tire yourself out this way. It's not good for the baby! Maybe if you were to lie down…" the maid said with concern in her voice.

Eleanor grimaced. Concern was great…but these days it was hard to tell if the concern was for her or her baby. The distrust had grown in the people after their lord's death, and the pressure for a male child was getting increasingly suffocating. If the child was male, he would be instantly named the land's new lord. Because of his adolescence Eleanor would probably be allowed take control throughout his childhood, and as he grew older she would be able to help him become a good ruler. However if the child was not male, the land would be thrown into a struggle for power that could be the start of a civil war. Her daughter would probably be forced to marry whoever won the war, because although she was female she was still the child of their beloved lord. Eleanor expected she would be cast out of the village at that point. Though from the rumors that were now circulating, she wouldn't be surprised to be put on trial for witch craft instead. And from the signals Ilea was giving her, the rumors had gotten worse.

"Thank-you Mary, maybe I will lie down for a while. Would you go make the proper preparations?"

Nodding profusely Mary quickly scuttled out of the room, content that her advice had been followed.

"What are they saying now?" Eleanor asked tiredly as she walked over to close the door.

Ilea slid off her chair and went to stand beside her friend, the first sign of concern showing on her face.

"Nothing new, this one's much like the others. A magical enchantment to convince the lord to move to the tower, followed by the casting of a curse to bring the plague. Then the use of more "black magic" to create the snow storm." She paused to give Eleanor a worried glance. "You know the one… you move far from the village, the plague hits and because of a snow storm the doctors are unable to travel the distance to save him. They seem to believe it was some sort of "evil plan" that you concocted."

Eleanor carefully sat down on the edge of a chair shaking her head.

"I don't understand it. I know that after the plague we were a little unsteady. But that should be expected. It's only been a few months, and yet we're already almost back to where we were before my husband and I were wed…"

"Yes, but then they had a ruler they trusted. A ruler they admired and adored. And" Ilea added smiling slightly, "You have to admit that before you came, they weren't very well off. Their economic state could hardly be used as a template for anything The only difference between then and now is their state of mind."

"But they make it impossible for me to build that level of trust!" Eleanor said exasperated. "I keep trying to help them, but each time I reach out they push me away! I increase our land's economy, and suddenly they say I'm obsessed with power and money. My husband dies, and…poof! I'm an evil witch."

Ilea let out a small giggle.

"Don't make fun!" Eleanor said glaring. "I'm serious. If the people don't learn to trust me, everything could fall apart!"

Ilea looked back at her, a mischievous look in her eye. "Alright I'm sorry." she said moving towards the window. "It'll never happen again…please don't cast a spell on me oh, powerful enchantress." Still giggling she ran and hid behind the mirror, "cowering" with fear. Shocked into laughter, Eleanor walked in front of the mirror, resting her elbow on the windowsill beside her.

"Hmm…my handmaid Ilea has displeased me by doubting my powers." Eleanor paused to allow a burst of laughter that made the mirror frame start to shake. "But no matter. I shall find her with my…" she glanced around her for ideas. "umm…magic…mirror!"

Ilea poked her head out from behind the mirror with her hands on her face in mock horror. "Oh no!" she cried between fits of laughter. Getting no reply, she stood up and walked around the mirror putting a hand on her friend's arm. "Eleanor? Are you okay?" Ilea moved and peered into her face, then cried out "Mary! Get in here!" Mary scuttled back into the room looking upset at being disrupted, but paid sharp attention to the instructions given to her after taking in the pained expression on Eleanor's face.

"Of course! Right away!" Mary hurried out of the room to fetch the midwife.

Ilea walked Eleanor over to her bed, allowing her to lean on her arm as they walked through the halls.

"Alright, now you just lay here…Mary's gone to get Lydia..."

Eleanor nodded, still grimacing from the pain.

"Breathe…breathe…breathe…breathe…" Ilea managed to say, as she silently ordered all the guards and maids out of the room.

Mary dashed down the tower steps to get to the carriage. She had already summoned the midwife, and now she had to rush to get back to the village.

"Jack hitch up the horses! I need to get to the village quickly!" She said stepping into the carriage.

Leaning back from his seat Jack asked casually, "More revealing truths about Evil Eleanor?"

Mary gave him a sly smile as the carriage slowly went down the dirt road to the village. "You know I would never say anything about _Lady _Eleanor. That would be disrespectful." She gave him a wink. "However, I will say that a certain someone in a tower somewhere is having a baby _right_ _now_."

The carriage raced into the village only moments later.

Ilea knocked on the door quietly, unsure if Eleanor was still awake. The midwife answered the door, motioning for Ilea to stay in the hall. Fear consumed her.

"Is she…"

"No, she's fine…but knowing our Eleanor, she may later disagree." Lydia stopped to look around the hall, making certain there was no one there. Grabbing Ilea's arm she whispered into her ear. "It's a girl."


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for making the next chapter so long…hope you have time to read and review! (what else is summer for?)

Thank you to those who reviewed…I know there were some questions, so here is the answering of the reviews.

**InChrist-Billows: **Thanks for all the support! (the plot making your head spin? its mutual. Makes it very dangerous to walk down the stairs.)

**Sera dy Relandrant:** No, Lady Eleanor is not the Cinderella of the story. She is, in fact, the evil step-mother type. (funny how rumors can alter reality…) And as for the people hating her? They hate her for the same reason that people used to hate the "witches" they burned. Something changes in a society where tradition is idealistic, and people start to be afraid because they don't understand change and "people fear what they do not understand" (thought I'd use a quote to sound smarter.) So when they are given something to blame for the change, however unrealistic, they cling to it because they then feel that since they know the cause they have more control over it.

**Clar-the-pirate: **Thanks for the help, grammar has never been my strong point. When I said the "almost political side" I basically meant that there will be some war type things going on, but it's not the main plot. (Which reminds me, FYI; Elrye is the kingdom where Greenwood is. Greenwood is the fiefdom over which Eleanor is Lady. Guysley and Cahine are two other kingdoms who are always at war with each other, and Tsynal is another kingdom that is known for its fortification and army.)

**Nosilla:** Thanks! Glad to know that you're enjoying it!

**CHAPTER TWO **

Laughter echoed gleefully through the halls, bouncing down amongst the surrounding gardens to linger around those working there. The gardeners looked up smiling; the baby had the disposition of his father. Word had reached the village only a few weeks prior of the long awaited birth of Lady Eleanor's baby. While some of the people had met the news of the baby boy with worry, thinking that with Lady Eleanor's witch craft she would alter their future rulers decisions, most were content to rejoice at the news of a new lord.

Ilea, who was in such a rush she hadn't even bothered to lift her skirt out of the dirt, smiled slightly at the laughter. At least someone was having a good day. Looking up for a moment she could glimpse Eleanor and little Caessiara through one of the tower windows. She grimaced as she made her way to the tower doors. Eleanor wasn't looking healthy in the least. Gazing down at her dirt covered skirt she sighed. None of them were. At least not since the birth of Eleanor's daughter, Caessiara. Lydia had been right; when Eleanor woke up she had been almost hysterical. History told of what happened to lands with no male heirs. And Eleanor couldn't lose Greenwood to a civil war, not after all the work she went through to get it through the plague. That's when she got the idea into her head that she could pass her daughter off as a boy. Lydia had tried politely arguing the problems, while Ilea had stood there rolling her eyes saying how they were all going to end up in the dungeon. Eleanor had listened to their concerns, but in the end shook her head and said simply but firmly, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Rounding the corner that led to Eleanor's chambers, Ilea found Lydia leaning against a pillar watching Eleanor help Caessiara fit a wooden circle into the circular shaped hole.

"Anything new?" Lydia asked quietly without turning around.

"Yeah, and it's not good. It seems the joy of a baby only lasts so long."

"Well what is it this time? More magic?"

Nodding Ilea replied, "They seem to think she has a magical mirror of some sort. To spy on them or something."

In spite of herself, a small giggle escaped Lydia. "A magic what? That has to be the silliest thing I've ever heard! Who could even begin to believe such a thing?"

"The villagers apparently. They say she was seen talking to her mirror the morning before she went into labor." Ilea's eyes narrowed with anger. "I can't believe that people could be so gullible and brainless as to- ''

But Lydia, who was trying to logically figure out how someone could come to such an outrageous conclusion, interrupted Ilea as her train of thought continued aloud. "Talking to her mirror…talking to her mirror…how could they…unless she was talking to herself while looking in the mirror…or maybe to someone else…wait. You were with her before she went into labor right?" Without waiting for a reply she continued on. "And her mirror is placed right next to the window, so technically they could've seen her talking to someone directly behind the mirror. But where would they get the magic part from…" Lydia trailed off seeing a sheepish look on Ilea's face. Remaining silent she raised an eyebrow.

"It was a joke." Ilea tried to explain. "We were fooling around…laughing….we were clearly joking!" she said exasperated.

Lydia sighed. "You know how hard the people come down on her!"

A silence fell between them. It was Ilea who spoke first. "So should we tell her now, or wait until dinner?" Ilea asked, sulking from the scolding.

"Well you know how hard it is for her to hear about these rumors. Especially being as practical as our Eleanor is." Watching Eleanor try to get a small piece of wood from Caessiara before she swallowed it, she added "I don't think we should tell her this one. This is the first time I've seen her smile in weeks."

Nodding, Ilea sat down heavily on one of the padded chairs. Looking up for the first time Eleanor, noticing her two friends watchful positions, smiled and beckoned them over. Lydia immediately walked over and started cuddling the child, and smiled brightly when she was answered with a series of gleeful cooing noises.

Ilea however approached the baby almost timidly, stopping behind Eleanor so that she was just close enough to admire the small child and certainly close enough to scrunch up her nose and say "What is that _smell_?"

Her smile never faltering Lydia held the baby closer to her nose and said, "Oh she just needs a changing is all."

"Umm…excuse me Lady, Lord Malcolm has arrived. Should I have him sent to the main hall?" One of the guards placed outside Eleanor's chamber doors had poked his head in.

"Lord Malcolm? Yes of course. Tell him I will be right there." Eleanor struggled to contain a smile at Ilea's look of disgust. Lord Malcolm was just one of a few lucky people that Ilea did not bother to hide her distain for.

"And where are you going?" Lydia asked Eleanor as she made to leave for Caessiara's room. "Lord Malcolm is here, and you will not meet him smelling of…well you should be getting along to meet him. Ilea will take care of this."

"What! I will not be taking care of that! Why should I have to do it?" Ilea protested.

"Because it's your job as Eleanor's personal maid. And more importantly because you're her-his" Lydia corrected eyeing the guard "godmother." Lydia replied.

"So are you!" Ilea retorted. "Why can't you do it? You have just as much godmother-ly obligation as I do!"

"I have to go do _my_ job. Mary has been leaving work early to go goodness knows where, and it's my job to reprimand her."

"I love yelling at Mary, couldn't I just-''

"change the baby?" Lydia interrupted. "Why yes, here you go." And with that she handed the squirming baby to Ilea, and triumphantly walked out of the room in search of Mary.

Walking towards Caessiara's room Ilea grumbled, "And I better be your _favorite _godmother after this…"

Several flights of stairs lower Mary was carrying a load of laundry and feeling very sorry for herself. She didn't deserve this. She had much more talent than anyone in this retched kingdom gave her credit for. She was, after all, Guysley's only source of information in Greenwood. Laundry was beneath her. She would be glad when this kingdom went down in flames. When Guysley took control over Elrye, Greenwood would be her reward for three years of loyal service. Three years of following the simple order to create distrust in the villagers. Like that had been hard. The villagers had been ready to believe anything, which left her to only make a few suggestions here and there. Their imaginations took care of the rest. She shook her head at the foolishness of the last rumor. A magic mirror. She hadn't even had to start this one; it seemed as though some of the people had decided to take matters into their own hands. Mary jumped, startled out of her thoughts by a guard coming through the door.

"Hey Tom. What's the rush?"

The guard smiled as he made his way across the room. "Some pompous lord wants his arrival 'formally announced' to Lady Eleanor. I say, if he was so concerned about being properly announced he could've gotten off big…" Realizing he was talking to a woman and not one of his fellow guards, he coughed uncomfortably. "…Well, I better get going. You know, with the message." With that he awkwardly shuffled out of the room.

Smiling slightly, Mary's mind went to work figuring out which lord could possibly be interested in visiting Greenwood. She walked thoughtfully over to the window, trying to see who was emerging from the carriage.

"Mary!" Lydia came sweeping into the room. "What do you think you're doing! You should be helping to clean up the castle. Lord Malcolm is here, we don't have time for more of your foolishness!"

Mary allowed herself to be shooed out of the room and walked down the hall with a smug grin on her face.

"Lord Malcolm of Guysley." Eleanor said inserting a sincere warmth to her voice to hide her concern at his arrival. "I was surprised to hear of your arrival in Elrye, even more so at your honoring Greenwood with a visit. I trust you will be staying for the evening, should I ring for Mary to prepare the spare chambers?"

A slim man stepped towards her, the oil in his grey hair shining brightly under the lights of the main hall.

"No, no that will not be necessary at all." The man said in a sickeningly chummy voice. "I will of course be moving straight on to pay a business call to the royal family."

"So to what do we owe this honor?" Eleanor continued cautiously.

Malcolm moved in closer, as if to portray the good will of a close friend. "I simply thought how charming it would be to see you and your husband again, to have a purely social visit before one of business. But I see that you're husband is no longer with us. Please accept my condolences."

Eleanor nodded politely accepting his bluff, knowing full well that Guysley had been informed of her husband's death.

Sighing Malcolm took a seat next to Eleanor, moving his chair so that it looked like the he was confiding in the Lady of Greenwood. "Now surely you are aware," he said in a quiet voice. "That Guysley and Cahine haven't exactly been on the best of terms in past years." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "This however, is about to change. A treaty of sorts is currently undergoing…negotiations."

Frowning slightly Eleanor leaned forward. "Excuse me for being blunt, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well Guysley considers Greenwood a friend, an alliance if you will. And we take care of our friends. It has come to our attention that there has been a significant increase of unrest in Greenwood. We just thought we should reassure you of our support; let you know that we're here to help you. We know that the support is reciprocated."

Luckily for Eleanor, who had no idea how to respond to the obvious request for support, Ilea chose that time to enter the room carrying a freshly changed baby.

"Lord Malcolm, I would like to introduce you to my son." Eleanor took the baby from Ilea.

About to reply, the man paused when he saw Ilea still standing in the room. He cleared his throat.

Ilea, slow on figuring out that this was directed at her, created an awkward silence. Eleanor tried to help her friend out.

"Tea, Ilea?"

"Oh, oh yes. Um…would you care for any tea?"

"Two sugars, one crème. Don't stir it before it gets here, I will know if you do. Lukewarm, not hot. If it is too cold I might as well be drinking iced tea. I don't like iced tea." Malcolm waved his hand impatiently. "Well hurry up, I would like to drink it before we all die of old age."

Struggling to keep back an assortment of insults, Ilea quickly left the room. She opened the door to the kitchen so hard it slammed on the opposite wall, startling Lydia. Seeing the frustrated frown on Ilea's face she laughed.

"Well aren't you a cheerful sight. Had a nice little encounter with Lord Malcolm I presume."

Ilea snorted. "Oh it was just delightful. I am now thrilled and flattered at being given the privilege to make the dear man a cup of tea." She poked her head out from behind the cupboard door where she had been rummaging for sugar and crème. "Are we out of crème again? Or are the guards using the bowl to put their cigars out again?"

"Check the windowsill. If they are, that's where the bowl will be." As Ilea curiously sniffed the bowl on the windowsill Lydia continued. "It's so disgusting how they just- what are you doing?"

Ilea grinned wolfishly. "Lord Malcolm asked for crème in his tea, and we have no crème left." She poured the contents of the bowl into the tea cup. "I can't exactly go back without _something_ in his tea." Taking a dirty spoon from the sink she began to stir it into the tea.

Lydia hopped off the counter to come and watch. "I thought Lord Malcolm didn't like other people stirring his tea. It might make him suspicious."

Ilea picked up the tea cup and a matching saucer and turned to face Lydia. "Suspicious? Of me? A small insignificant maid whose only joy is to make him a cup of tea? Why, I'm hurt even at the thought!"

Lydia snorted and pushed her into the hall. "I think you'll manage to get over it. Oh, and your tea is missing something." She leaned over to spit into the cup. "There. Now it's lukewarm."


End file.
